


Cherry Blossoms and the Moon

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crime AU, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Stabbing, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, implied prostitution, will add characters as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: A big ol' vampire crime AU where the Oukawa branch family's secret is that they're an old vampire family like the Sakumas. When Tsukasa is drained by Ritsu (mostly on accident), Kohaku finds him in the back alley and turns him so he doesn't die. Because of such, Tsukasa has to live a double life as the Suou heir in the world of the living and as the youngest member of the Oukawa branch where his status and prestige have been ripped from him.Being thrust into the dark underbelly of the Oukawa clan, Tsukasa must struggle to maintain his morality and humanity while uncovering the true breadth of the sins being committed in the shadows. Likewise, he begins to see his supposed cousin in a new light as Kohaku teaches him how to survive and the things he had to do to ensure that his secrets stayed safe.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love vampire and crime AUs and the Suou/Oukawa dynamic is now literally my favorite thing in Enstars. So, here we gooo... a Self-indulgent story. 
> 
> I don't know if this actually appeals to anyone but me but #yoloswag
> 
> Tags will be updated as I go there will be NSFW eventually because it's me. 
> 
> I'm also getting a better grasp on Kohaku, but my Japanese game isn't strong enough to read through stories quickly so I'm still barely dipping my toes into the Double Face event (and Kohaku waxing poetic in Kansai-ben is my personal nightmare).

The music was too loud and Tsukasa found himself choking on cigarette smoke. His voice was drowned out by the heavy bass and the other members of Knights seemed to be nowhere in sight. This club was Ritsu’s suggestion, and with everyone’s schedules lining up for once and Ritsu’s silver tongue, he actually managed to get everyone to go.

Tsukasa found that he was far from properly enjoying himself though. Left alone, he sat at the bar and tried to nurse a headache as a couple were taking what he assumed to be some form of drug next to him. If his family ever got word that he even showed up here… or, any Knights fans for that matter. Wearing a mask and glasses only could do so much, and Tsukasa was painfully sober and had to fight the urge to take everything on his face off in hopes that he could breathe some clean air.

It was then that he saw Ritsu, finally feeling some semblance of relief after what was turning out to be an awful night. His eyes glinted, surely, this must be an environment that Ritsu was comfortable with. After all, it was well into the night and even if Ritsu took more care to be awake during the day, he still moved sluggishly and seemed constantly on the verge of collapse. 

“Hey, Suuchan.” Ritsu had to shout over the crowd but had approached him in no time, tugging at his sleeve. “Wanna see something cool?” 

_ Anything to get away from the noise _ , Tsukasa thought. He had no problems as Ritsu weaved him through the crowd, slipping out of a backdoor. 

The night air was still clouded with the lingering smells of piss and cigarette smoke, but it was so much better. Feeling a slight breeze on his skin was the last proper thought he had, though, as Ritsu embraced him and he suddenly found himself dizzy and overwhelmed with pleasure the likes of which he had never experienced before. Had someone slipped him something? He didn’t process much and time seemed to cease. He saw what looked like fresh blood on his hands through the haze that was his vision. Ritsu seemed to be gone, and he saw a brief flash of pink before the world around him went dark and he willingly embraced sleep, too out of it to remember where he was or what he was doing. 

The sensation of a slap across his face had his eyes flutter open. He felt skin press against his lips, and the taste of rust against his tongue. Whoever was with him was talking to him, but he was too far gone to really register what was being said. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, alarm bells were screaming at him that this person before him was bleeding, that he was bleeding as well, and that the warmth being smeared against his lips was also blood. 

The panic subsided quickly as the strange, pleasure-inducing high once again dug its hooks within his mind, placating him and causing his body to act on its own accord. He felt his entire body become hot, his cheeks flushed, and his hands shook as they gripped the arm before him and drank deeply, reveling in how his exhaustion and light-headedness began to fade and was instead, replaced with electricity shooting through him. 

It felt like a never-ending orgasm, some deep part of his mind noted, but the afterglow never came nor did the embarrassment or self-awareness. He only heard his noises with a 3 second delay and as his vision returned to him, he saw eyes so similar to his meet him: a mix of determination and panic set on blossom-like features so fair they could only belong to one person. The sparks climaxed though, and instead of coming down, his vision faded to black. 

\----

When he came to, he found that the scenery had changed. Not that it was particularly better by any stretch. Linoleum tile spread as far as he could see beneath his feet, and his cheek was cold pressed against a dirty bathroom wall. The distant sound of bass was still pounding against his ears and the walls were decorated with what someone must have thought was tasteful nudity, but Tsukasa found it garish and disrespectful. 

He also realized that he was painfully hungry and thirsty, probably as a result of whatever someone must have given him. Awful. He never intended to take any intoxicating substances while he was at this club, and it seems like someone had done so without his consent.

As he tried to piece together his frantic, drug-induced memories, he noticed he wasn’t alone. Kohaku hovered above him, watching the door. He glanced behind him when Tsukasa shifted and smiled.

“Yer finally awake, huh?”

His head felt as though it were filled with cotton as he tried to gather any semblance of what happened. 

“Kohakun, what are you doing here?” His voice was raspy and had dropped several registers. He must have really fallen ill due to whatever was in his body. 

“I should be askin’ ya the same. Yer so lucky I was here at all.”

He failed to understand.

“Did Knights go home?”

Kohaku laughed a bit at that. “So ya went together?”

“ _ Yes. _ It was Sakuma-senpai’s suggestion, you see.”

“Damn. Kay, ‘t’s hard to protect ya when ya keep doin’ dumb things like this.”

“I would like to clarify that this is hardly my idea of a good time. Also, this is hardly an appropriate place for you, Kohakun! I’m worried…”

“Ya should be more worried about urself.” Tsukasa was even more confused but felt the room spinning as he tried to stand up, the colors around him brighter than they should be. It was like he was hearing, seeing, and smelling everything at once. He wanted it to go away and slammed his hands over his ears to try and deal with the overstimulation. “Can’ believe I breached the line…”

Tsukasa had no idea what he was talking about. Despite the panic setting in as his senses felt foreign to him, his body not seeming to be his own, his hands feeling both weaker and stronger than they have ever been… he needed to get the both of them out. The rest of Knights were older and more world-wise than either he or Kohaku was, surely. 

“I’m going to call my driver. One moment, I’ll have him take us to the ES dorms. That seems like the safest and most efficient strategy right now.” Kohaku looked back at him with the most worry he’s ever seen on his cousin’s face. Despite his state, he felt the urge to protect him. “Don’t worry. I will get you out of here. You can trust your Onii-chan.”

Huh. There was no real change in Kohaku’s reaction either in the way of relief or disgust. Either way, it would sure make him feel better if he made a call. An issue soon presented itself though. As he tried to unlock his phone, he found that the screen was failing to register his fingerprint. Concerned, he realized his finger must be damp or something. “Kohakun, may I trouble you for a  _ towel. _ ”

Kohaku muttered something under his breath, completely deadpan. He hardly wanted to be rude, but Tsukasa felt the need to clear his throat. 

“... won’ work.”

Tsukasa continued to fumble with his phone, growing only a bit more frustrated.

“I said… ur not gonna get it ta work.” Tsukasa was dumbfounded as Kohaku ran a hand through his hair. “Don’ call ur driver. Please. Ya need ta come with me back to Kyoto. Tonight.” 

That was hardly an answer, and Tsukasa felt himself continue to try and play with his phone, desperately trying to trigger something as he became more and more panicked. 

“Ya can’t use a touch screen if ya have no blood runnin’ through ur finger.” 

“Kohakun, I do not understand your sense of humor.” 

Kohaku reached forward, placing both of his hands on either shoulder, shaking him a bit, and looking at him directly in the eye. “Ur dead.” 

And how could he do anything but laugh at that? This was far from either an Eastern or Western ideal of Heaven: trapped within a bathroom with drum and bass blaring in the background. He could still feel how the wall was cold… he still was experiencing hunger and a headache. He was alive.

Kohaku slammed a hand over his mouth, his hand cold against his lips. But again, Kohaku maintained steady eye contact and repeated. “Yer dead. Yer alive but dead. Ya know when the Sakumas joke ‘bout bein’... y’know… ‘t’s not a joke.” 

Tsukasa still wasn’t following. His head felt like it was being filled with cotton again, with racing thoughts being replaced with radio static and wool. 

“There’s a lot ya don’t understand.” Kohaku brought his other hand up to his own mouth, biting into it and drawing blood. Tsukasa tried to protest, but his words were muffled. Kohaku switched his hands, presenting his bloody one to him. His thoughts only became more clouded as he found himself once again gripping his cousin’s wrist and drinking deeply from Kohaku’s open wound, feeling some semblance of energy being restored to him as a moan escaped from the back of his throat. 

When his mind returned to him, he realized what he was doing and started apologizing, pushing Kohaku’s hand away and attempting to wipe the blood from his face. He should have felt horrified, but his subconscious wasn’t, which only made his conscious thoughts fill with more disgust.

“Do ya understand now?” Kohaku looked up at him, before muttering something under his breath about finding him something that would be better for dealing with the hunger. 

And he didn’t, but the dread was seeping into his mind and replacing any remaining denial he had. “That’s impossible.” He slapped himself in the face. No, he was still here. 

“Come.” When did Kohaku’s eyes and features look this stunning? Tsukasa found that he had to follow, his body acting on its own accord as he stumbled into his cousin’s arms. “I didn’t mean like that!” As Kohaku pushed him off, he instead gripped Tsukasa’s hand with more force than he probably needed, finally dragging Tsukasa out of that dirty bathroom and confirming that they never truly left the club. Glancing around, Tsukasa found it was much easier to pinpoint bodies, all still foreign to him, but desire overtook him nonetheless. 

Kohaku’s grip on his hand grew even tighter, and he dragged him along like a dog that refused to walk. And with that, he headed straight for the entrance. He would have commended and grown increasingly concerned with Kohaku’s ability to stare down the bouncer three times his size, but Kohaku hardly took the time to pause, dragging him into a back alley next to the club. 

Again, a hand wrapped over his mouth as he was guided deeper in and he realized with horror that he recognized this place, and worse, recognized the spot where a splatter of now-dried blood remained. 

Kohaku cursed under his breath, mentioning something along the lines of the Sakumas being so messy… something about methuselahs. He still felt dizzy.

“Tha’s yours…” He gestured to the dried blood splattered against the wall. “Welcome to the undead, Tsukasa-han. Ur the first Suou to do so.”

Left speechless, he looked up at Kohaku and then back down at himself. Kohaku wordlessly reached into his bag and offered him a sweater. “I always carry an extra, jus’ in case I mess the one I’m wearin’ up.”

Tsukasa accepted it into his hands, staring blankly at it. He honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to do until Kohaku gestured back to him and his shirt. With his free hand, he pulled the fabric out of his pants and sharply inhaled when he saw just how much blood had been absorbed into the light fabric. 

Rolling his eyes, Kohaku’s hands were on him, as he unbuttoned Tsukasa’s shirt with surprising speed, pushing off the fabric and pressing his tongue against where the blood had seeped through. “Unlike the Sakumas, I don’ believe in wastin.’ Ur blood is sweet. Too bad that’ll change now.” 

But, what? He felt sick, lightheaded, and strangely warm with Kohaku’s touches: his tongue was far too warm for what he claimed to be. The stilling silence between them though was overcome when Kohaku pulled the turtleneck over his head, ruining Tsukasa’s hair further. 

“Ur really gonna be the baby of all of us… Iya… we haven’t really turned anyone in centuries.”

Tsukasa shook his head as Kohaku tried to straighten out his clothing, knowing very well that he looked absolutely terrible. Sighing, Kohaku stepped back, patting his shoulders with his hands. 

“So, I guess ya kinda joined our branch. Weird.” 

“No, no… No more talking. This joke has gone too far! Kohakun, who talked you into such a cruel prank?” He felt like he should be shaking, but he couldn’t. “Please, let me take you out of here. We can pick up  _ snacks _ on the way out. I know that, personally, I could eat a full four-course meal.” 

Kohaku had a strange glint in his eye and shrugged before presenting his wrist back to him. “Don take too much if you don wanna owe me.”

He still failed to understand, but once again, he felt that he acted on impulse as he took Kohaku’s wrist into his own and drank deeply, shocked at how it was sweeter than any cake and more satisfying than any red bean bun or can of crisps. He felt a warmth wash over him once more and couldn’t help the moan that escaped him between sharp inhales. 

Kohaku took his wrist away suddenly, and Tsukasa chased it, reaching back for it and feeling the whine deep in his throat. 

“Ya don’t wanna take too much from me.” 

He still didn't understand, and Kohaku seemed to only be drip-feeding him information. Still, Kohaku simply gripped his hand and pulled him back into the night, leaving his bloodied clothes to sit abandoned. 

“Disappearin’ isn’t too uncommon here.” 

His heart sank, equally horrified that Ritsu would bring his unit to such a place. This was only exemplified as city lights continued to take over the skyline and the distinct signs of Kabukichou and dressed up women calling from the streets to come inside dominated the locale that didn’t consist of drunks and tourists. 

He personally never came to this part of the city, but Kohaku navigated it like an expert, further making Tsukasa want to reach out and provide as much aid as possible. He was far more like a spring blossom than a papillon. 

He felt this, even more, when Kohaku pulled him in, relatively forceful, to yet another alley besides a seedy bar: “Portillon” written in roman characters lit up in neon lights with a grotesque merging of baroque and Chinese influence. He was dragged in through a side door, the reinforced steel opening to the more nostalgic sight of an internal paper screen. With that, Tsukasa tensed around seedy-looking strangers, the lukewarm of Kohaku’s hand remaining as his only comfort.

It turned out that this location was some sort of host club, but Tsukasa noted from the clientele and the not-so-subtle promise of private rooms that it was hardly the most classy or notable of them. The smell of cigarette smoke filled his senses and was stronger than ever before, and he found himself wincing as Kohaku settled into a routine, slipping into one of the padded booths as though he worked there. The security was not particularly keen on stopping him either. 

It was strange, feeling like such a fish out of water with his younger cousin, and he felt like he was in far over his head when Kohaku gestured for him to join him, a strange older man with him in a way that made his stomach turn.

“Kohakun, I think we should leave immediately!”

“He’s new. And a guest.” Kohaku ensured his guest it was fine as he shot him a look and filled the man’s glass. “Ya pay for what ya get.”

“EXCUSE me?!”

But Kohaku just gave him another look to shut up and Tsukasa settled as best as he could as this stranger asked invasive question after invasive question until Kohaku, who was dominating the conversation for once, convinced him to take this conversation to the private room. Tsukasa was all protests and he felt like he should be blushing, but he failed to feel the distinct flushing of his skin. 

Kohaku stepped on his foot to shut him up, but at least their guest seemed endeared to it. 

“You two really play up “hot” and “cold?” That’s a new gimmick.”

It was hardly a gimmick, but Kohaku stepped on his foot again and grabbed not only this strange man’s hand but his own as he weaved them through yet another smoke-filled room to a tacky padded door: the velvet feeling like a poor choice to Tsukasa, if the dust in it and the smells it retained were any indication. 

Still, Kohaku gestured for the both of them to sit, pressing a finger against his own lips to be quiet and carefully, easily… shut the door and swiped a code over the lock. 

Tsukasa would have noted that it was strangely advanced for what was clearly a sex room, but as Kohaku sauntered back over, he noticed the stark change in mood and that his look was nothing short of predatory. 

He saw a glint of something, but Kohaku was quick as he covered his victim’s mouth and delivered a quick blow to a carotid artery with precision to the point that the man didn’t even have a chance to scream. 

Tsukasa felt sickened, but more sickening was the fact that he felt drawn to it. Where he would usually be repulsed to the point of needing to vomit with so much blood, the way that it registered within him made him feel a growing need. 

Kohaku stepped to the side and ran his finger along the blunt end of the blade, slipping it into his mouth and mumbling something about how it would do.

“Go fer it.”

Tsukasa let out a strangled sound.

“I drained ya tonight so I don’t really need it. But trust me, ur gonna want to.” Kohaku nudged the corpse with his foot. “Don’ need to mourn someone who goes to a known trafficking hub.” 

“ABSOLUTELY not.” 

Kohaku sighed and reached out to him with his clean hand. “I’ll teach ya how. C’mon, it’s this or accidentally killin’ yer friends or folks.” 

His body moved on its own, completely against his own will it seemed and he felt disgusted with what his body craved as opposed to what his mind realized was the best course of action. Kohaku barely had to guide him as he kneeled before the fresh body, still finding some need to support the corpse’s head, at the very least, while he positioned his very concerning fangs with the gash that was already there. Everything else was automatic, as he found himself reaching almost a euphoric high. As the world melted around him, Kohaku reached out a hand, but he found himself knocking it aside as something about teaching him to disengage melted and he finally started to feel like himself again. 

He only regained his sense when there was nothing else to swallow, left to stumble back as what he had done dawned on him. The corpse was now paler, all suppleness was taken from it as its cheeks lay sunken and hollow. He shudders, bringing both his hands to his mouth, but was disturbed when the door slammed open behind them.

Kohaku immediately entered a defensive stance, but Tsukasa’s panic turned into relief when he locked eyes with a pair of familiar red ones. They were even more striking in the dark and seemed to glow with amusement. 

He leaned against the door without a care in the world and sized up the two of them. “... Ooops. Suuchan really should have been my responsibility.” He seemed stoical, but there was a brief hint of regret that Tsukasa decided to dismiss for now. After all, Ritsu had much more to explain! 

“You should know this is Sakuma territory though. I mean, I’ll act like I didn’t see anything, but I didn’t know there were moles among the guards.”

Tsukasa was just overwhelmed with how little he was being told. “Ritsu-senpai! What the HELL did you do to me!?” He didn’t mean to swear, but it was very much appropriate given the circumstances. 

Ritsu waved it off. “Didn’t your “Kohakun” tell you?” Still, Ritsu’s expression softened even as his behavior contradicted it, considering that he walked in and ruffled Tsukasa’s hair before seating himself directly next to the corpse. “Ooo… you drained him completely, Suuchan?” He slumped down, but continued, looking instead to Kohaku. “You know you need to ask before hunting here.” He shrugged. “You should consider yourself lucky that I decided to check in and not any of the older clan members, I guess. I don’t give a shit about their stuffy rules.”

Tsukasa had an argument in his throat, but frankly, Ritsu’s suggestion was just a good excuse to get out and fast. He didn’t want to be here anymore. This was a floating world he never wanted to inhabit. He glanced at Kohaku, who was still in a defensive stance and looked ready to pounce on Ritsu should the situation arise. 

“Ritsu-senpai, I… now is not the time, but we are DEFINITELY going to have to talk later. After our next rehearsal, I…” His hands were shaking, senses being restored as he felt blood flow through them again. 

Ritsu gestured for him to come by him, with outstretched arms and a genuine look of regret on his face, but Tsukasa pulled away. “We should go.”

Kohaku nodded, his eyes still glued to Ritsu just in case, the blade of the knife now gleaming in his hand. 

Tsukasa shifted his eyes. “I… am far from done with you.” Still, he found his words had little of the bite and that despite their usual bickering act, Ritsu’s face had no sign of joking. He was sure his face was the same.

“Suuchan, don’t speak to me like that around other vampires, kay? For your own sake…”

Tsukasa closed his eyes, looking back between the corpse, Kohaku, and Ritsu. As the reality (as strange as it seemed) started to sink in, he found himself shaking and wanting to cry, but found that no tears would come. 

“You’ll learn fast, Suuchan. I promise.” 

Ritsu’s words, and the way he carried himself, made Tsukasa feel truly afraid of him and the power he held for the first time. Despite how little he understood, with the way he was being treated, it seemed his status here would be largely ignored. Still, Ritsu ruffled his hair one last time and then settled down within the room, making himself comfortable. Kohaku gripped his hand again and pulled him out of the room quickly.

“You’re lucky, Suuchan!” Ritsu shouted from the room, forcing Tsukasa to look back. “Y’know how good it is to have the Oukawas on your side straight out of the gate?” No, he did not. The Oukawas were despicable disgraces from his own experiences. Kohaku was merely an exception. 

He made a face but became more concerned as Ritsu carried the body over to a trash receptacle. “I’ll find another one. Don’t worry. Unlike Suuchan, I may even let them live.”

Despite having apparently drained a human body (that he was so disgusted by, but nausea never came), he still felt unsatisfied and hated to admit that he needed Kohaku to pull him out of the room before he lost control again.

Kohaku slammed the door as Ritsu spoke up about something like ‘watching him feed next time.’

Pushing back through the smoke-filled room, Kohaku drags him back out into the street, though the night air was heavy. On reflex, he took his phone back out, noticing that his finger actually registered on the screen now. 

“Don’ do that.” Kohaku lowered his hand. “Text yer family. Say yer staying at the dorms.” Kohaku sighed and took out his own phone, texting something quickly. “Whatever yer opinions, ya gotta come to the Oukawa estate… I hate ta say it, but yer kinda part of the branch now.” 


	2. The Oukawa Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oukawa Estate was gloomy at two in the morning. Tucked away out of the traditional old town in Kyoto, the old house had had an extension added on. His father always complained about it. 
> 
> “The reinforced stone clashes with the wooden foundation of the original estate and was a tacky addition focused on form over function…” Or something along those lines. He hadn’t been there for years and thought the stone was charming. Still, he was more happy that his mind had finally cleared up as the cab they had gotten cross-country drove away and the enticing smell went with it. Finally able to smell clean, pure air with a hint of pine, he realized that he had dug his nails into his hand and whatever cursed blood was running through him was leaking out. He found himself raising it to his face to examine it, and immediately pressed it to his mouth to taste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features one whole hand job and lots of weird vampire bite shit and an implied execution. : )

Kohaku had grabbed his phone from him and called his family staff to state that Tsukasa was staying at the Oukawa estate. Considering the complicated relationship, Tsukasa was absolutely positive that this would not work at all. This was further exemplified when Kohaku winced and the voice of his driver came from the other end in a panic. But when Kohaku hung up, he informed Tsukasa that he had the express permission of his driver and that he would spread the news.

Tsukasa was doubtful, but this was Kohaku. He could trust him. Still, now that he could feel some warmth again, he still sent an apology text to his driver. His parents were out of town, meeting with another established family on the east coast. He believed in honest communication…

He thought that, but the message about staying at the dorms directed towards his parents was a lie anyways. He could deal with the driver informing his actual decision later. 

Walking out back into the night, Kohaku waved down a free taxi, getting in before Tsukasa and holding his hand for a moment. 

He felt the strange hunger again as he settled down in his seat, but found it a little easier to ignore. Still, he wanted to focus on the city lights outside the window and also, about why a cab driver would take them all the way to Kyoto. 

“The Oukawa Estate, alright?” Kohaku settled back down and didn’t give any other specifications. The cab driver looked back at him. But, he was fully human!

He didn’t understand how this person was in on anything, but Tsukasa, focusing more on instinct, noted that this driver smelled distinctly different from the likes of Kohaku or Ritsu. 

Smelled? That was disconcerting. Still, he dug his nails into the seatbelt as if that could restrain him. Kohaku gripped his hand, crawling into his lap. “What are you--- Are you finally---?” 

As the pleasant smells within the taxi increased, Kohaku pushed his weight further on him, gripping his hands and holding them above his head. “Shut up for a second, will ya? Yer gonna have ta learn… ta think before you speak.” 

“We’re closer than ever now, aren’t we?”

“Let’s… save further discussions for when we get back.”

  
  


\----

The Oukawa Estate was gloomy at two in the morning. Tucked away out of the traditional old town in Kyoto, the old house had had an extension added on. His father always complained about it. 

“The reinforced stone clashes with the wooden foundation of the original estate and was a tacky addition focused on form over function…” Or something along those lines. He hadn’t been there for years and thought the stone was charming. Still, he was more happy that his mind had finally cleared up as the cab they had gotten cross-country drove away and the enticing smell went with it. Finally able to smell clean, pure air with a hint of pine, he realized that he had dug his nails into his hand and whatever cursed blood was running through him was leaking out. He found himself raising it to his face to examine it, and immediately pressed it to his mouth to taste it.

He stopped only when Kohaku gently pulled it away from him. “Ya gotta learn self control.” Kohaku laced his fingers around Tsukasa’s own, and Tsukasa felt burning heat once again. Usually, he would be ecstatic, but this was more bittersweet than anything. “We got a list of folk who ya can take no problem. Ideally, ya shouldn’t kill ‘cause…” He sighed, “Frankly, I dun think yer ready to do so…  _ discreetly. _ ” 

“I don’t want to at all!” Kohaku winced and pressed his finger to his lips. 

“That’s fine fer now, I guess? Ya have no survival skills at all, do ya? I mean, I know ya don’t… Ya never  _ had  _ to have them.”

Tsukasa averted his eyes. “I… understand. Still, I want you to rely on me, if you need to. I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

Kohaku smiled at that. “I know. You’ve always been like that. The problem is that ya get into trouble by trying to help.”

That hurt, a bit. He knew, but still, he thought sheer willpower and doing what was expected would help both his family and his new, found family. He still had so much to learn, and to see the one that he assumed was his  _ younger _ cousin call him on it hit hard. 

Pursing his lips, Tsukasa began to wander the property, the still-intact stables coming into view. With that, Tsukasa’s eyes lit up. “Before I introduce myself, allow myself to be more presentable and less pathetic. Please.” With that, he leapt the fence into the field next to the stable proper and, looking around carefully, opened the door and entered. He could see Kohaku roll his eyes, but he started following anyway. 

“Horses are  _ BIG _ !” He waved his hands wildly standing in the stable, wincing when the horses stirred and one raised its front legs and whinnied. “Surely, they wouldn’t mind a little… donation?” He still felt no other way to phrase it. Still, taking a little from a horse seemed much more easy to stomach, as much as it disgusted him in concept. Kohaku looked skeptical, but didn’t stop him and instead, leaned in the doorway. 

Despite his loud entrance, Tsukasa had at least some knowledge of how to calm a horse. Taking care to open the stall of one that seemed the most calm, he cooed to her in a hushed whisper. He petted her nose, trying to ease how quickly his hunger had grown once again, feeling a weird combination of pity and desire that made him sick.

Still, climbing her without a saddle proved to be much easier than he thought, as he easily swung his legs around her sides and leaned forward ever so carefully, petting a spot on her neck before sinking his teeth in. And then, all thought was gone as the pleasant feeling dominated his senses, though, this wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the first time. 

He expected the horse to panic and throw him off, but the horse remained calm. The only thing that changed was when her legs gave out and she collapsed beneath him, but even then, that wasn’t enough to really register. When he detached himself, he was left to stare in abject horror as the husk of a dead horse lay before him, left to being just skin and bones. Once again, his mind was telling him to vomit, but his body didn’t cooperate. 

“Why didn’t you…”

Kohaku stepped up from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. “Ya needed ta learn from experience. You’ll never be full. Ya need to learn to control yerself or you’ll end up…”

Pressing a hand against his head, Tsukasa felt his knees give out, but Kohaku hoisted him back up. “From now on, I’m gonna have ta stop ya before ya do some real damage. But come on,” He gestured with his head, “Let’s go inside.”

Closing his eyes, Tsukasa shook his head and tried to compose himself. “I need a moment. I… it would look terrible if this is how the heir of Suou presents himself.” 

Kohaku shook his head though. “We wasted enough time as it is. Ya won’t meet most of the family today anyways. C’mon, we need to get a room ready for ya.”

Kohaku wasn’t the best at emotional comfort. Tsukasa knew this, but to be frank, not many of the people who he was close to were. Sora was a huge change for that reason. 

Still, Kohaku led him through the front screen of the estate, leaving Tsukasa to wander about. It was pitch black with not a soul in sight. “Hello?”

His voice echoed in the silence. “... Tsukasa-sama? Please stay in yer room.”

“Why?” Kohaku pushed on ahead, removing his shoes in the doorway where Tsukasa followed. 

Kohaku shrugged. “Family matters.” 

“And you would have those behind the backs of the main branch?”

Kohaku stilled for a moment, but pushed on. Luckily, the pangs of hunger and the haze that accompanied it had settled. Unluckily, it made him much less willing to just go along.

“Kohakun. Why am I here? What’s going to happen to me? What happened to you!?”

“Ya… gotta stop shouting.” Kohaku ran a hand through his hair, but he was smiling under that as he took Tsukasa down a hall that looked like it had barely been used. 

Tsukasa wished he could bring himself to. Reaching out, he grabbed Kohaku’s hands and found them cold in his own. “What…”

Pressing his lips together, Kohaku sighed, but still traced patterns over the tops of his cousin’s hands in an attempt to comfort him. “Ya know, a bite isn’t painful, right? It’s… like the best drug ya can imagine. No one panics, but no one can really focus on what’s goin’ on either. Here…”

Kohaku removed his hands, lifting up Tsukasa’s hand to the quickly healing wound from earlier, bearing his fangs. Tsukasa winced, but as the fangs made contact, warmth started to overtake him and he felt the haze from earlier for a brief moment before Kohaku very quickly removed himself. 

Left panting and feeling flushed, Kohaku smiled and shrugged. “T’s hard not to lose control. I dun really let anyone drink from me. So, congrats?” Pushing some of his hair back, he settled down and seated himself on one of the cushions for a moment. “I’ll show ya how to access what ya need to on the Net so ya can learn now ta control yerself.”

“So then, with the horse---”

Kohaku shrugged. “I’d assume it’d be a painless death, though I can’t comfort ya too much because I’m not the horse. Honestly, ya should be more worried ‘bout what the family says ‘cause a missing horse is a big expense, ya know that?”

Tsukasa shifted his feet, the gears spinning in his head once again. Kohaku patted the cushion next to him though, and he seated himself. 

Kohaku reached into his pocket, and took out a small plastic bag of tissues and began to wipe Tsukasa’s face, taking off the blood that was starting to dry. Oh God, he hadn’t even noticed that. 

“So, are ya good to stay in the room for a bit? I need ta… y’know, let others know.”

“I think it is best, in that case, that I join you.”

Kohaku shook his head again. “What makes ya think that? Ya said it yerself that ya don’t want anything to do with the Oukawa branch.” Still, it must not be that urgent, for Kohaku made no effort to get up. “There’s a lot ya need to know first. Now that we’re… relatively safe, there are some house rules that ya didn’t know before. Ya can’t break these because there’s only so much I can do to protect ya if ya really fuck up.”

“Where did you learn that language, Kohakun?”

“I’m OLDER than ya. ‘Sides, I’m tryin’ ta tell you something important so please listen.” Resting his elbows on the low table in front of him, he sighed. “Ya can’t tell anyone about what ya are.”

“The Sakuma’s…”

“Dun take as many precautions and are lucky they’re just viewed as eccentrics.”

“What about my family and inheritance?”

Kohaku paused, thinking for a moment. “I’d say that ya don’t have ta worry about it for now. Ya can go home as soon as ya learn how to control yerself.”

Furrowing his brow, Tsukasa reached forward to tap his fingers against the table. “... So, besides the  _ obvious _ ,” the obvious that still made him sick, but he hadn’t fully come to terms with it yet. It all still felt like a dream. “Life shall continue on as normal.”

“Fer now.” 

“How old are you Kohakun? You said you were older than me?”

“Ya shouldn’t ask someone their age, y’know. That’s been in media fer ages. If this were a drama and I were a woman, I’d probably have an excuse to slap ya.”

Tsukasa was hardly in a joking mood. 

“... Iya, nah… but… ya won’t look any different from now on. Not really. Ya can claim takin’ good care of yerself for a few decades, but then, you’ll need ta… disappear.. And come back as someone else.” 

“What about my inheritance? I’m the only heir, as you are well aware.”

“... I mean no one’s stoppin’ ya from knocking someone…” 

“Kohakun! No, my precious cousin! Don’t talk like that!” Reaching out, he slammed his hands over Kohaku’s mouth. Kohaku yanked his hand off.

“God, I was just sayin’ ya can still have a new heir!”

Tsukasa relaxed his shoulders a bit, but kept his hand where it was when Kohaku let go of him. Looking, frankly, quite bashful now, he raised his hand back up, flinching for a moment when Kohaku raised his in defense, but then brushed his fingers against his cousin’s cheek. Kohaku leaned into them, even as he dragged them down to outline his chin and further down his neck. His finger was hovering over the hem of his shirt when Kohaku cleared his throat and he pulled his hand away with record speed. 

“SO ANYWAY, stay in Oukawa territory ‘n try not to drink anythin’ outside of it. I mean, people ignore it a lot, but ya shouldn’t because ya dun know how to get out of trouble. Here, everyone is older than ya. Ya need to know yer place. Dun trespass and dun speak up too much if ya dun know shit.” 

Tsukasa nodded. That wasn’t too different from how he felt in Knights. It was just going to be like being a first year forever. Ugh, as much of a nightmare as that sounded, at least he managed to get some lovely reactions out of Kohaku. Momentary pleasures could, for now at least, distract from the existential ones. 

“Also,” Kohaku leaned forward on his hands, placing them on either side of Tsukasa so that he was properly trapped. His breath was hot against his ear. “Ya can’t kill another vampire.”

Thoroughly flustered and at a loss how to keep his cool, his voice cracked. “Why WOULD I?!”

Kohaku laughed and drew back, folding his hands in his lap and easily returning to looking serene and in control. “... Ya dun know how bad temptation can be, Tsukasa-sama.” Holding two fingers to his lips, he kissed them before reaching up and pressing them to Tsukasa’s own, getting up before Tsukasa could reasonably do anything and taking his leave, only leaving Tsukasa with a billion questions and rising heat through his own body that had been absent before. 

That last point worried him the most though. He prided himself on his control, and the hunger was going to be a problem and one that he needed to know more about. He could only sit with those thoughts (and the frightening realization that being full of blood again meant that it could travel to places that he hoped Kohaku didn’t notice) and desperately try to find ways to distract his mind for a mere fifteen minutes before he stood up and decided to spy and see just what Kohaku was discussing with his other family members.

Pushing back the screen, he was left alone in a long and desolate hallway. These places had alway seemed much more welcoming when he was a child, but that was likely because Kohaku had been there. Finding that his vision adjusted easily despite the lack of a light source, he walked down the hall with the only sound being his socks as he peeked into each door to try and gain some new information. There were, in fact, far too many empty rooms without the benefit of a futon or a table. Everything was strangely pristine, except for the few places where spiders had made their homes.

He had wandered for fifteen minutes before hearing noise, following the murmuring of voices until he pushed back the screen and found himself in a large room, all eyes, including that of Kohaku’s locking onto him immediately. 

_ So much for sneaking in! _

Most people would get the hint and promptly leave, but not him. In addition to the Oukawas, as he scanned the room, he noticed the distinct eyes of both of the Sakumas, both looking at him: Ritsu with a lazy smile. But how did they get back here!? Ritsu was back in Tokyo. Clearing his throat, he was amazed when no one approached him or reprimanded him. Instead, everyone went back to their conversations, several members going into another room further back. 

Not sensing any immediate danger even though being watched was terrifying, Tsukasa needed to know where his precious, dear cousin was going. He walked directly across the room and was about to enter when Ritsu blocked his way. He tried to duck under his arms, but Ritsu just flicked his forehead and he felt his cheeks burn.

“Bad disguise, Suuchan. You’re too fresh to come to these.”

“I wasn’t trying to  _ disguise  _ myself.”

Ritsu put his hands on his hips, toothy grin only increasing as he ruffled his hair. “Well, then you’re even worse off.” His hand trailing down, he graced his fingers down the front of his sweater and just barely brushed over Tsukasa’s waist, making Tsukasa’s face burn all over again and, despite their audience, sputter just how improper he was.

“Ooo, that’s the color I like to see. You ate well tonight, Suuchan?”

“PLEASE just stop!” Tsukasa could only bury his face in his hands for a moment before he noticed glances at them again and straightened his back, knowing, at the very least, how to perform during these types of events. Ritsu just laughed at that.

“It’s easy enough to get in, but I think your Kohakun has to approve. You’re his responsibility.”

“I’m here to protect him.”

“I guess you’re my responsibility too…” Was Ritsu ignoring him? That ignited some serious frustration in him, but it was dispelled somewhat when he noticed the strange look in Ritsu’s eye again. “I think I can swing letting you in.”

Tsukasa relaxed with the allowance, at the very least. Still, as Ritsu opened the internal screen for him, Tsukasa found himself more confused than anything. More eyes were focused intensely on him and the room was something like a kabuki theatre, with box seating and a proper stage. He had never known such a thing even existed in the Oukawa home. 

The people on the stage were not anything like the kabuki actors of old though. Consisting of older men in traditional attire, they were all seated like a council or courtroom on the most elevated portion of the stage. The only person speaking was directly before them, begging for his life. 

Tsukasa wanted to get up, but Ritsu pushed him down, his brother seating himself beside the two of them. Squinting, he noticed another familiar face as well, and couldn’t help whisper of “Leo-san!” before Leo squinted and made a face that was something between disgust and rejection. He would be offended, but the man’s wails had only grown louder. 

It took him only a moment longer to spot Kohaku, who clearly spotted him first and looked horrified. He wanted to go to him, but Ritsu gripped his shoulder and he could see that Kohaku was with other members of his branch as well. It was Kohaku, after all, who was the first to step forward towards the stage.

“Oukawa Kohaku.” He stated his name plainly, and those on the stage seemed to be satisfied with that as Kohaku grabbed the pleading man by his arm and dragged him out of sight to the backstage area. 

With a face of concern, Tsukasa aimed to move again, getting out of his designated box. “Excuse me, I need to know what is going on here.”

Once again, with all eyes on him, no one was giving him a direct answer. However, one of the members on the stage, whom he recognized from his few visits to the Oukawa estate, cleared his throat.

“Kohaku had informed us about the accident.” 

Tsukasa waited for this Oukawa member to go on, before affirming his statement with a “yes.”

“Dun’ speak up unless told to.” 

Tsukasa had a million other complaints in his throat, but the Oukawa head made him close his mouth as soon as he opened it. 

“Yer status… is not the same here. Yer lucky for yer connections to us or I could have you removed on the spot. Keep yer mouth shut, especially to outsiders. That’s an order.”

Tsukasa opened his mouth again, but found that it was better to obey at this point. It was terrifying that his immediate thoughts were that the Oukawa head was like his own father, but he forced it down and decided on a new mission. 

If they were truly stuck with this half-life, then getting Kohaku out would be even more dire. They had to find a way to reasonably live on their own and escape the estate. Though, as he glanced back and saw familiar faces, he wasn’t sure how possible that would be. 

There were, in them at least, potential allies, but also, friends who may suffer with just a single misstep. Still, Kohaku clearly knew more here, but he wasn’t stupid enough to trail after him and thus, retreated for the time being and away from the fray. 

He intended to go back to the Sakumas, but he found that those who had gathered were getting up and leaving. Was that it? He found himself following immediately after Ritsu, using him as a guide out and back out into the area he initially entered. It seemed just as quickly as this gathering had begun, it had ended, with members filing out of the estate. According to Ritsu, it was to go to someplace “more lively” and was accompanied by Leo wrapping his arms around his neck, nearly choking him and nodding saying that these types of places were boring. 

“How often… do people meet here?”

“Wahaha!- I don’t know, I usually skip!” 

“I wish I could skip but this,” Ritsu gestured to his brother, “makes me go every time.”

“So, what… is the point?”

“Suo, you don’t know an execution when you see one? I guess that would make sense, you’re not supposed to be here after all, but you do smell different so I guess someone messed up!”

“That’s hardly reassuring! Wait..”

It was far too easy to fall back into usual patterns. He almost felt comforted but then he processed what exactly was said and felt his mouth go dry. “... Why?”

Leo shrugged. Ritsu mentioned something about exposing their secrets and Tsukasa pointed out that Ritsu did that daily. He shrugged. 

“Our family’s pretty safe overall, and besides, you never believed me.”

He just had to be left with that, because besides a reassuring pat and a brief look of sympathy from Leo, they were off. He’d have to track them down individually and talk to them one-on-one when cornered, he figured. It made sense that neither of them wanted to express what their thoughts were when they were part of a crowd. 

Left alone, instead, he merely hovered in the front entryway, finding himself too exhausted as the first signs of dawn started to glimmer overhead through the mountains and falling leaves. Stepping out for a moment, he was amazed at how fast the crowd had cleared with no stragglers at all. And more importantly, he was taken aback when he was able to hear the careful footsteps behind him. 

Turning around, Kohaku was just standing there. 

“Where did you go?”

“Execution.” He said without a beat and if the blood flowing through his veins was still his, he had the feeling it would be running cold. 

“Do you…”

“Yes.”

“Kohakun…”

“I was born ta do it.”

He felt… so overwhelmed by everything, and as he felt genuine heat on his back like he was burning, he stumbled forward and collapsed onto Kohaku, forcing him to hold up his weight as he heard the screen door slam closed and the manual lock click.

“... Yer lucky I’m used ta carrying weight.” Still, through his dizzy mind, he felt Kohaku stumble back and with a high pitched shout they both tumbled to the floor, pressed flush against each other as Kohaku weakly tried to push him off before giving up and lying limp.

“My apologies. But, in a way, doesn’t this remind you of what it was like to grow up together? I always found it strange how you looked so much older than me…” Sitting up proper and straddling Kohaku’s hips, he felt the sudden pang in his heart again as Kohaku lay splayed against the tatami mat, hair surrounding him and a distinguished blush on his face that he wasn’t used to seeing. He leaned back down, placing hands on either side of Kohaku’s head and locked eyes with him. 

“Even if I’m green in years within this space. I… please let me protect you.” He brought his voice down to a whisper, “We both need to learn how to just… get away.”

With that, he leaned down further, getting lost in the eyes so similar to his own as he pushed his hair back and pressed his lips against Kohaku’s, closing his eyes as he felt that Kohaku wasn’t pushing him away, but instead, ran his hands through his hair in a way that made Tsukasa groan deep in his throat. He made a mental note that nerves still worked as he deepened the kiss, finally able to let out all his affections, and fears, and panic from the last evening and pour them into an admiration that started in childhood. 

It was Tsukasa that had to pull away first, wetting his lips and noticing just how much Kohaku’s eyes shone despite the lack of light. 

“... I wish we could go back to the days of our youth proper. I thought you had forgotten about the time you pulled me into the hall, pinned me to the wall and kissed me. That was my first time.” 

“... Got scolded fer that.”

“You shouldn’t be…”

“Ya… do know this is forever, right? That yer stuck here.” 

“I plan to stop that.”

“Please don’t.”

With that though, Tsukasa didn’t have much left to say, he pressed his lips to Kohaku’s cheek before sitting up and clearing his throat. He barely caught Kohaku’s smirk before he found himself being forced up and yanked by the arm.

“Well, since there’s less secrets between us now,” Kohaku went off, looking back, “It’s gonna be harder to protect ya… so I gotta make sure ya don’t leave my sight. Yer safest in my room, boy.”

He wanted to ask, “who are you calling boy?” but he found himself lost for words again and pulled back into the room he was in earlier. 

“This was YOUR room!?”

“Yeah…”

“I… didn’t realize.”

“T’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

  
  
  


It had been, and again, nothing in that room communicated that it was a bedroom at all. It was so sparsely decorated and clean in a way that was almost clinical. Kohaku went ahead and opened a screen though, and took out a futon, airing it out within the room itself and causing Tsukasa to wince at the amount of dust.

“Do you sleep?”

“Of course. But…” Kohaku gestured for Tsukasa’s hand, and Tsukasa noted that it was more princelike than any of his bromides and just for a moment, could push his growing panic aside as though Kohaku was the medicine to ease his moral quandaries. He took that hand, and let Kohaku move him on his own with elegant, quick steps until he could be lowered onto the futon. Still, despite the change in his status and his newfound identity, he still coughed as a cloud of dust rose where he sat. 

“Are you… alright?” 

Tsukasa cleared his throat and laughed a little, it was the first real moment of something so stupidly mundane happening. “Yes, I just… the fact that you can be so tidy, but still have a space that looks like no one uses it. It’s somehow very you.” He pointed to the single space that looked well worn with a single cushion and a desktop. “I see where you spend all your time now.”

“I still gotta entertain myself somehow!” 

“I know. Please let me at least get you a proper  _ setup. _ ”

Running a hand through his hair, Kohaku sat next to his cousin, another cloud of dust rising up and causing both of them to cough.

“Ferget this!” Kicking the futon to the side, he helped Tsukasa up, only to encourage him back down onto the tatami mat, and pressed his body flush on top of him, pushing the sweater out of the way with his hand. He evaluated the damage of the bite marks and pressed gentle kisses to them that made Tsukasa shiver all over again. “I gotta heal what wasn’t caused by me fer sure…”

Muttering to himself, Kohaku nuzzled himself into his neck and so Tsukasa wrapped an arm around him, finding himself smiling. It only lasted a moment though because pain and pleasure took over as Kohaku sunk his teeth back into him. Kohaku shot up immediately.

“Is it okay?”

Tsukasa sighed as the heat remained and he brought his fingers to the wound and found it pleasantly sensitive to the touch. “...Yes.”

“I wanna to cover up the Sakuma marks.”

“Are you… jealous?”

“No.” The answer was short, but Kohaku’s pout was still something else. Still, Tsukasa felt he should believe him. “Bite me too. I wanna feel it fer real. But, somewhere no one can see.”

“Oh…” Attempting to sit up, Kohaku eventually left him. “Somewhere no one can see… Kohakun, would you like me to... ah, pleasure you properly?”

Recoiling, Kohaku cleared his throat, but Tsukasa found himself relaxing, at least a little bit. “Ah, so I was right…” Placing his hands on either of Kohaku’s hips, he let his fingers trail up to lift the sweater, untucking his undershirt from his belt and feeling his cousin’s skin. 

“With effort, I can… warm it up for ya.” 

“Don’t worry.” The skin was like marble to the touch, cold and hard with taut muscles and a few lingering scars that made him more than a bit concerned. Carefully, he watched his hand continue to pull up the fabric until Kohaku’s chest was exposed. Seeing his nipples still pink and at attention, he brushed a thumb over it, glancing up to Kohaku for any reaction. 

“Yer gonna want me to warm up… if ya wanna…” With a sharp inhale and some tensing of the muscles, Kohaku started to warm up under his hand, his skin taking on red undertones and, as he tested the nipple again, he felt his cousin tense and whine underneath me. “This’ll be a good time to show ya how ta do that.” His voice hitched and lilted as Tsukasa addressed his cousin’s chest with far more passion, pressing his lips to one and then running his tongue over it to elicit even more reactions, finding his hands unable to stop touching him everywhere as his body sprung to life. Dragging a hand down, he brushed his palm over the growing bulge in Kohaku’s pants and with it, smiling as he trailed kisses down his chest. 

Unfortunately, despite enjoying seeing his cousin allow him to do so much, he struggled with his belt, fumbling with it until he had to take his mouth off and focus on what he was doing. Kohaku laughed at that and took it off with ease, snapping the leather together once between his hands and the sound made Tsukasa’s own dick twitch.

“... I shouldn’ be surprised yer into that… There’s… much more we can do now…” Still he had a moment where he stared blankly, as if looking straight through him, only to change immediately as he kicked off his slacks and underwear and settled his head on one of the cushions, spreading his legs wide with no shame. 

And he was dumbfounded! How was he supposed to move forward when Kohaku looked like this. He wanted to just sit and stare forever. But Kohaku cleared his throat and, now free, Tsukasa settled himself between Kohaku’s thighs, taking off his own shirt with the same struggle he had had prior and earning a small laugh from Kohaku as he reached up and fixed his hair. “Guess the neckhole’s a bit too small.”

Tsukasa made a face, but found there was something far more important in front of him as he settled himself back between Kohaku’s legs. “... Is this…” Looking up, he could see Kohaku’s lidded eyes and felt similarly, “Private enough?” 

“Yeah…” 

“This… still isn’t something I’m used to.” Despite his words though, he still leaned forward well enough and sunk his teeth in, causing Kohaku to flinch and let out a high pitched whine that reminded Tsukasa just how much he adored him. The blood was still pleasant, though plenty different from his other experiences, and, relatively satiated, he was much better at focusing to the point where he could briefly glance over to Kohaku’s cock as he slowly became more excited and confirmed what he was already thinking about what these bites were like. On impulse, he reached for Kohaku’s dick and brushed his finger across it, wondering just how it could still produce precum if they were all technically dead. 

Still, he drank deeply as the high started to overcome him as well and started to stroke Kohaku in earnest, losing himself on the cute noises he made alone. He only stroked him fully about twice though when Kohaku let out a high pitch squeal and came all over his hand. Trapped between his legs, he felt some land in his hair and detached himself, licking the bite.

“That was fast.” 

“B...Be quiet.” Kohaku mumbled out, coming down and desperately trying to catch his breath. “It’s… been a long while fer me… especially fer the bite.” Tracing his fingers over the bite mark, he did feel some semblance of pride… to bring Kohaku to this. 

“I may know little about this culture or world, however, this is my mark that I’m destined for you, and I’m going to get us both out of here. Maybe, we can even find a way to cure ourselves…”

“Yer talking crazy talk. Ya really ‘dun know shit, ya know that? That pride of yer’s and that idealism’s gonna get us both killed.” Still Kohaku was content to just roll his eyes and sigh, falling back upon the dusty futon with Tsukasa following after so he could wrap his arms around his cousin’s waist. 

“I’d rather die for you than watch you suffer.”

“Ya ferget whose supposed ta protect who.”

“Historically, that protection has always gone both ways. Respect and dedication isn’t only one way.” Pulling Kohaku closer, he nuzzled into his neck and realized how nice his hair smelled. It somehow didn’t retain any cigarette smoke, and only the night air of the mountains in Kyoto remained. “And if it’s anyone’s time to die, truly it is your clan.”

“If ya do anything stupid, I’ll strangle ya with my own hands.” 

“I’ll try not to, if you can help teach me.” Kohaku tensed for a moment before relaxing again, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“... Maybe. But ya gotta learn my rules first, and the first one is that ya dun tell anyone anything they dun need to know. If it weren’t you, I’d have cut yer tongue off already.”

“I can be discreet.”

“No, ya can’t. So… how do ya feel about gags?”

“Are you… being serious?” 

Silence.

“I’m not going to walk around ES with a gag! Everyone would think I’m a deviant.” 

“I never said ya had to wear it ta work! Just… around me. Until yer not a threat to yerself…” 


End file.
